The invention relates to apparatus for extending vent pipes through chimney walls and for extending pipes through walls.
Prior methods or apparatus for extending a pipe through a brick wall include the use of mortar or caulking around the pipe. Disadvantages inherent in the use of mortar are that skill is required to cement the pipe in place, and that it takes a long time for the mortar to set up and harden. Another disadvantage of mortar is that it falls out from cracking and deterioration. Similar disadvantages are present with the use of caulking.
When installing a pipe with mortar where a larger pipe has already been cemented in place, the old pipe and mortar must be removed before the smaller pipe can be installed, in order to provide a suitable surface to which the new mortar may attach. This takes time.
An additional problem is presented when extending a heated pipe through a wall, especially when the wall is constructed of wood or other combustible materials. The wall must be insulated from the pipe in order to prevent burning or melting of the wall. Prior methods for insulating such a pipe include wrapping the pipe with insulating material.
Attention is also directed to applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,687, issued Mar. 20, 1984.